The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS) are used in motor vehicles to enhance or automate selective motor vehicle systems in order to increase occupant safety and operator driving performance. ADAS include vehicle controllers that are in communication with external sensors, vehicle state sensors, and selective motor vehicle systems, such as occupant safety systems and vehicle control systems. The vehicle controllers analyze information gathered by the external sensors and vehicle state sensors to provide instructions to the vehicle control systems to assist the vehicle in avoiding and navigating around obstacles as the vehicle travels down a road.
Typical vehicle controllers include processors and non-transitive memories. The non-transitive memories contained predefined routines executable by the processors and databases accessible by the processors. The processors analyze the information supplied by the external sensors to detect and isolate objects from the background scene. The processors classify the objects by comparing the objects to reference objects stored in the databases. Once the objects are isolated and identified, the distance and direction of the objects relative to the motor vehicle are determined. The vehicle controllers then communicate instructions to the motor vehicle systems, including steering, throttle, and braking control systems, to negotiate a path to avoid contact with the objects or activate safety systems if contact with an object is imminent.
Thus, while current ADAS having vehicle controllers adequate to process information from predetermined specific types of exterior sensors to achieve their intended purpose, there is a need for a new and improved system and method for a perception system that is capable of obtaining higher fidelity for areas of interest while conserving processing power for the overall perception system.